Ricky the LOVING?
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: Ricky had serious issues with loving people. But what happens when aslan wants her to get past that and she meets a certian sexy brown haired boy. Will the strong headed and harted Ricky learn to love?   Rated T for language and possible future chapters
1. Stupid Super Power

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door to the bathroom.

"Ricky it's her one year death anniversary" The girls called to my back. May had fallen and hit her head while showering one year ago in this bathroom and died.

"Well its not crowded and I want to take a shower so I don't care she's not going to kill me" I rolled my eyes and left them standing in the hallway and flicking on the light in the empty bathroom. I loved a good shower after a long kick boxing practice. I blasted some 40's music and turned on the shower making the bathroom steamy. After I was satisfied with my scrubbing and smelt like coconuts' rather than sweat I turned off the shower and changed into a sling back and black shorts and my black vans. I was packing up my kick boxing bag and a noise caught my attention. Now my stupid prideful self went to look what the noise was and suddenly everything was being sucked into the toilet. Toilet paper my books my kickboxing bag and me. I landed in grass in the middle of the day.

"Well this is just dandy" I rolled my eyes and picked up my kickboxing bag that landed next to me. "HELLO!" I screamed, how the hell did I even travel though a toilet, if this was s strange super power it would really suck. I mean what are you supposed to say at super hero meetings. "Hey my names Ricky and I travel through toilets" I sighed and began walking. I must have been walking for hours before I came across a boy on a horse.

"Hey!" I screamed at him. He turned to me and drew his sword with three others following him. I recognized his face, and this place. It was from that dream I had the one with the lion. I really didn't have any idea what it was about but I did remember it.

"Who are you?" The boy asked jumping off his horse and stepping up to me.

"The names Ricky" I smiled pushing his sword down.

"Don't touch my sword" He hissed.

"Calm down tiger" I rolled my eyes and looked at the three behind him. "Does any one have any idea on why I'm here, and how I traveled by toilet"

"You got here bye toilet?" the little girl giggled.

"We'll not intentionally" I smiled at her.

"Well your in Narnia" The older beautiful girl smiled at me. "I'm Susan" She hugged me and I tried to hug back to be nice. But I honestly didn't like being touched I never have I have major bubble issues.

"And I'm Lucy" The little red headed one bounded up to me and wrapped around my torso.

"Hey" I smiled at her. Then to the blond boy.

"Peter"

"And you?" I turned to the brown haired boy. His brown eyes met my green ones we just stared for a minute.

"Do you wanna answer my question or are you deaf!" I yelled clapping my hands in his face. He grabbed my hands stopping my clapping fest.

"Edmond" He growled and turned away from me.

"Edmond" I mocked him. Lucy giggled along with Susan.

"Don't mock me" Edmond growled.

"Don't mock me" I smirked placing my hands on my hips like him.

"Ricky he has a bad temper I would stop if I were you" Peter called to me.

"Oh what is he going to do?"

"The question is more of what wont I do" Edmond said getting in my face.

"I'm so scared" I laughed. Our noses only inches apart.

"You should be"

"Boo!" I yelled pushing his chest he stumbled back and glared at me.

"So Susan care to tell me about Narnia?"

"Lets" she smiled at me and we walked away Lucy at my other side and peter and Edmond behind us walking the horses. I had been here only five minutes and it felt like it was seven years. We arrived at a castle and stepped up.

"So then Aslan closed the tree and I kissed price Caspian because we chose to stay in Narnia" Susan smiled at me and opened the heavy door met bye a tall boy with dark brown hair, he was Peters age and he wrapped his hand around Susan's waist.

"Caspian this is Ricky, Ricky this is Caspian" Susan smiled between the two of us.

"So Ricky where are you from?" Peter asked as we all sat down in a red room with three couches.

"Well I'm from the 21st century California" I shrugged.

"You're from the future?"

"Yep" I smiled we ate dinner and Lucy showed me to my room. I realized I felt like I was at home here, and that I didn't ask once if I could get back to California. My room was painted grey with a blue bed a large black book self and a black wardrobe. I pulled it open and found a multitude of dresses.

"No way! Their beautiful!" I screeched pulling out a red dress and gawking at it.

"Well we wake early you should get some sleep" Susan smiled and left the room Lucy in tow. I spun around my room with my arms open. And crashed on my bed quickly falling asleep.

I awoke to a very grumpy voice "Get up" It growled.

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?" I rolled my eyes.

"I can be grumpy if I want to" Edmond retorted.

"Whatever" I smiled at his bed head that made him look even more attractive. I noticed my staring and shoved him out of my room and dressed in a gold dress and white flats.

"Good morning Ricky" Lu smiled at me patting the seat next to her at the breakfast table.

"Morning" I smiled to everyone. Edmond sat across from me and slightly grumbled as I pored syrup over my eggs.

"Why did you just put syrup on your eggs?"

"I can put syrup on my eggs if I want to" I mimicked him from earlier this morning and smirked.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked humming little bitty pretty one and scoped eggs in my mouth.

"Do you want to ride horses? Or learn to spar with the swords?" Peter asked. I had always had a fascination with swords and was in pretty good shape from kick boxing plus I already knew how to ride horses.

"Swords sounds fun" I shrugged as Edmond groaned.

"What" I asked from over the table.

"I have to teach you to spar?"

"Naw you have to loose to me sparing" I smiled getting up and following Edmond to the Armory and grabbing a sword and to wrist braces so I could roll around. I changed into my shorts from yesterday and my kick boxing wife beater. Edmond was leaning against a tree waiting for me.

"Hola"

"What?"

"Its hello in Spanish" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get this over with" He growled and stood in a fighting position. I weighed the sword in my hand and he jabbed at me. I jumped out of the way. I stabbed at him and our blades met with a clank. I used my strength and pushed his sword down and out of his hands. He quickly hand it in his hands again and pushed me down tossing my sword out of my hand and dropping his. I smiled as he disarmed him self and I kicked his legs out from under him. I threw punches making a few and missing some finaly he grabbed my balled fist and flipped me so he was on top of me. His knees at my hips his hands holding mine above my head.

"You're a good fist fighter I'll give you that" He smiled as a drip of blood trickled from his lip.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"But you're a horrible swordsmen"

"Swords woman" I corrected.

"Right"

"Wow"

"What?" He looked at me puzzled, I could feel the blood oozing from my forehead from where he had sliced me with his ring. Not on purpose of course.

"This is the nicest you ever been to me" I smiled.

"Yeah well whatever" he blushed.

"Edmond! Ricky!" Lucy stopped when she saw mine and Edmonds posisiton and giggled.

"What LU?" Edmond got off me blushing and didn't offer me help up.

"Thanks for the help jerk" I smacked him on the arm.

"Would you have taken it?"

"No" I scoffed.

"then"

"Ugh" I rolled my eyes and turned to Lu.

"Peter has found you a guardian" She said to me. He would like you to meet him.

"Awesome" I nodded and followed her in Edmond behind me. We stopped in the great hall and a huge cheetah greeted me.

"My lady, I'm Fanzar" He bowed his head. I jumped back at first startled that an animal just talked but smiled in return. I never really like animals it was the whole thing about getting attached to a creature then loving it and watching it die. That's partially why I had never had a boyfriend I didn't like loosing people it was worse than falling for them.

"Fanzar?" I half giggled. "Do you mind if I call you something else?"

"Like what your Lady?"

"August?"

"That's fine my lady"

"That's a stupid name" Edmond said from behind me.

"Your majesty I did not see you forgive me" August bowed his head at Edmond.

"It's fine" Edmond dismissed August who stood at my side.

"What ever grumpy gills" I rolled my eyes at Edmond and walked to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He called from behind me.

"Getting food"

"Why"

"I'm hungry" I said as if he was stupid.

"You just ate"

"And?" I pulled a piece of chocolate from the ice box and popped it in my mouth. Edmond stared at me. "Got any whipped cream?" I asked mouth full.

"No" Edmond sighed and also enjoyed some chocolate. The rest of the day I spent reading in the library. It was about midnight bye the time I went to bed but dripping noises from out side caught my attention. I walked out on the grass to realize it was raining. I smiled and ran around for a while and twirled in circles while August sat on the porch yelling at me to get inside.

"Its just rain August!" I laughed and fell on my back in the mud.

"Its raining outside!" Edmond called from the porch.

"No shit Sherlock!" I laughed looking at Edmond who was standing on the porch in a robe.

"Get inside!" He yelled.

"No!" I laughed and ran away from him.

"Get back here you!" He laughed chasing me dropping his robe so he was in a shirt and shorts.

"Never!" I cried tossing mud at him and hitting him square on the chest. August laughed from the porch.

"Did you just do that!"

"Yep" I smiled with another fist full of mud. Edmond hit me with some and I fired back we were soon in a full fledged Mud war both of us screaming and laughing.

"What is going on out here!" Peter screamed from the porch. Edmond and I collided and fell back in the mud giggling.

"Nothing" I said innocently.

"Are you both five? Get in the house!" I sighed and stood walking to the house Edmond next to me. In the hallway stood Susan and Lucy both looking at me suspiciously. Caspian stood next to Peter glaring at us.

"Are you both insane! What if the castle went under attack? You could have both been hurt. And both of you will catch a death now"

"Catch a death! You can't get sick from playing in the rain buddy hate to inform you but our scientists figured that out a while ago" I smiled at Peter who clenched his fist.

"Edmond you're a king you're not to play in the mud"

"Your so up tight we were only having fun Peter" I said patting August on the head.

"Well it was stupid of both of you. You have baths drawn in your rooms. Go" He ordered. I pushed past my urge to yell back and walked to my room.

"Night" I said to Edmond as he entered his room across from mine" he looked me over and nodded.

"Night"


	2. Pirates?

( Disclamier: I don't own con characters or the ring. –WARNING! This chapter is kind of dark so yeah a little bit of possessed people happens. Hope you like it thank you NOEL ARDNEK for adding and reviewing you were what made me get this chappie out faster)

When I woke up their was a heaviness on me. August was laying across me.

"Lady Ricky you have to get up" He smiled.

"All right get off me first" I pushed the big cheetah off me and he fell to the floor with a bang. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a peach dress with white trimmings and slipped it on. I ran into a groggy Edmond on the way to breakfast.

"Morning Mr. king" I smiled at him he looked at me his eyes were sleepy and pushed me into the wall playfully.

"Morning" He smirked.

"Jerk!" I giggled and pushed him back he hit the wall making a picture fall and crack we both took off running with and angry fawn behind us yelling. "You'll never catch me alive!" I yelled was almost at the door to the dining room when Edmonds arms snaked around my waist and our speeds caused us to spin around and fall to the floor with him on top of me.

"Caught you" He smirked the fawn was standing over us yelling.

"What's going on!" Peter's voice boomed.

"GOOD MORNING PETE!" I smiled at him blushing as he looked at mine and Edmonds strange position.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing Pete" Edmond helped me up and I stood a little behind him. Peter's eyes studied us for a moment before he heaved a sigh.

"Go to the dining room for breakfast" I smiled at Edmond and skipped to the dining room. I had always been a child at heart. Edmond sat next to me and Lucy and everyone joined us in the dinning room.

"Will you stop glaring at me?" I growled at Peter.

"I'm not glaring" He barked back. "And you are a guest in this house don't talk to me like that"

"God your such a power hungry hot head" I yelled and went to leave the table Edmond caught my wrist in his hand. Our eyes caught and I shook him off me. As soon as the door behind me closed a yelling fit broke out. I ran to the Armory and grabbed a sword and got a horse from the stables.

"That horse hasn't been broken Ricky" August said from behind me.

"So" I growled.

"Its dangerous"

"So is living every day" I got on the horses back and he bucked in response. I dug my heals in him and he took off running. It was the most insane ride of my life we finally stopped at the bay. A ship was in the dock I tied up my horse and went over to it. It was beautiful a pirate ship large and amazing. I ran my fingers on the splintered wood.

"The queen!" A pirate yelled on the ship. I turned looking for Lucy or Susan but no one was their. Soon pirates were surrounding me.

"Hello your majesty your back" One man said to me. He stepped close to me so I stepped back.

"Who are you?"

"Your first mate my Queen"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"She doesn't remember" Someone yelled in the back. I turned to look at the ship again it did look quite familiar.

"Your sword my queen" The 'first mate' said to me and held out a shiny sword with a skull as the handle. I took it from his hands.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I am Raouge" (Ray-o-jah) He said bowing to me, then they were all bowing to me.

"Join us my Queen sail the seas again" Raouge smiled showing all of his gold teeth. He placed a crown on my head it has a skull and cross bones and ruby jewels all tough out it. My dress was suddenly a pirate outfit my fingers heavy with gold and silver rings. My neck heavy with jewels and the water around the dock began swirling and misting. A rope fell from the top of the ship and to my side.

"Take the rope my queen" Raouge ordered. I grabbed it in my hand when a sudden screaming caused us all to turn.

"Ricky! Ricky!" Edmond was barreling down the hill to me. "Ricky stop!" I turned to face the Pirate ship but it was gone vanished into mid air, along with everything all the pirates the jewels my sword. "What do you think you are doing why would you try and kill your self?" Edmond was hugging me.

"I wasn't going to kill my self" I shook my head confused.

"You were about to jump into the ocean in the middle of a storm!" That's when I realized it was raining with thunder and lightning.

"No their was…" I stopped not sure if I should say this.

"Was what"

"Nothing" I shook my head and we ran back to the castle. Peter was fuming their was almost steam coming out of his ears.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled.

"NO"

"Well you act like it"

"And so what if I do" I took that time to run to my room it was dark out now but there was a small silver box on my bed. I smiled at it picked it up in my hands it's was heavy in the shape of a heart with a skull in the middle it was beautiful and old. I wound it up and opened it a small ballerina popped up the song was haunting. She looked exactly like me as she spun in the middle the mirror behind her had red writing appeared. (listen to Zamora's song from the ring for the tune its kind of off)

'The queen is home, Come and praise her.

All we've feared

shell take oo-ver.

You are queen,

Welcome back home,

When the sun goes down

Your love can say goodbye.'

The room around me was spinning fast I was bleeding the mirror had shattered. All the glass in the room had shattered actually. I was trying to get to the door but it kept getting farther.

"HELP! HELP!" I was screaming now crawling on the floor, though the glass. Edmond was in my room a second later his sword pulled.

"RICKY!" he yelled grabbing me in a hug. Caspian (forgot about him sorry) searched my room and the other three ran in my room.

"What happened!" Susan asked. I was to busy crying to talk.

"Peter Edmond you need to see this" Caspian said picking up the music locket. They began whispering.

"Where did you get this Ricky?" I couldn't look up at them. "Answer me Ricky where?"

"I found it on my bed" I cried. I was standing suddenly.

"Where are you going Ricky!" I didn't know I was walking and I couldn't stop my self. I was screaming bloody murder the whole way walking to the flight of stairs at the end of the hallway leaving bloody foot prints I looked down I was in the pirate outfit again. My toes curled when I reached the end of the stair case and I turned to see Edmond running towards me his family and Caspian behind him. It was all happening in slow motion.

"Ricky!" He yelled reaching for my hand I went to grab him but it was to late I was falling backwards.

"Edmond!" I screamed. I remember seeing his face then hitting the hard stone floor of the bottom of the stair case. I remember seeing smiling pirate standing on the stairs but as Edmond ran to me he vanished then their was the lion.


	3. Dreams

**(ok uhh idk about this chapter tell me what you think thanks to my fav and only revieer again :) **

**i dont own anything :) )**

"Ricky" Peters hand was on my arm my wet arm. I looked around I was on the porch in the middle of the rain storm.

"Where am I?"

"You're on the porch Ricky"

"Its was a dream?" I asked.

"What was a dream?" Peter sat next to me on the porch wrapping his robe around my shivering frame. I couldn't tell if I was shivering from the cold or fear but either way his presence helped.

"Are you alone Pete?"

"yes"

"I had a dream about well first Edmond and I were out here running around having a mud fight then you came and yelled at us." I then told him every thing all the details of my dream of the pirates and the music box and falling down the stairs to my death and seeing the lion.

"You saw Aslan?"

"Well only in a dream" I played with the elastics on my arm. "Pete, I'm scared"

He took me in his arms into a big hug one like a big brother would give a little sister.

"Your safe here Ricky" He said rubbing my back.

"The pair of you should get inside" August said looking at Peter and I.

"We should" I nodded and we went inside.

"Oh and Ricky if your ever scared again just scream and Caspian, Edmond or I will come to your rescue" Peter smiled and went to his room. I was still too shaken up to go to my room so I went to Susan's instead. I was trying to be quiet after I changed I opened her door and she stirred in her bed.

"Ricky?"

"Oh Susan I didn't mean to wake you" I hung my head.

"No its fine is everything ok?"

"I had a realistic nightmare and I wanted to know if I could sleep in here like a sleepover"

"Sure" Susan smiled at me. I felt like a 5 year old but I was truly scared. We talked for a while about boys mainly.

"So Ricky do you have any boyfriends back home?"

"No I…. I have a hard time trusting and loving" Susan nodded her head and we fell asleep I was glad she didn't ask about it.

"Ricky!" Lucy was jumping on me and august and Susan were laughing.

"What! What where's the fire!" I smiled sitting up and hugging Lucy. It was the first time I had every really hugged someone but it felt good.

"Its dinner time!" She giggled and showed me the dress she had picked out for me it was purple and floor length.

"I slept though the whole day!"

"yep" Susan smiled at me and helped me lace up my dress and the four of us headed to the dinner table.

"Glad to see your up" Peter laughed smiling at me. I had asked him last night not to tell everyone about my nightmare and he agreed as long as I would work on my swordswoman ship.

"Yep" I sat in-between Lucy and him with Edmond directly across from me. He sent me a glare.

"What crawled up your butt?" I asked taking a bite of my chicken.

"You" He growled.

"That's really gross if you think about it" I smiled and he rolled his dark eyes.

"Shut up"

"Edmond watch your temper" Peter growled.

"Did you hear?" Lucy asked from across the table.

"Hear what Lu?"

"There are flying unicorns now" We all looked at her and giggled.

"What?" I snorted.

"I don't know I made it up to cut the tension." We laughed and finished our dinner talking about any thing and everything. I went to bed in my own bed that night and woke up bright and early.

"LUCY GET UP!" I yelled banging pots and pans around her room she laughed at me and shooed me away so she could change.

"Imma go wake up Edmond" I whispered to her.

"Do you want a death wish?"

"Yep" I smiled and snuck into his room. His sheets were a ball on the floor and he was sprawled out over his bed. I was originally going to bang the pots and pans but decided something a little more on the shocking side. I crawled to him on the bed with a bucket of water.

"Hey Ed wake up" He stayed their not hearing me. I dumped the water on him and he jolted awake pushing me off his bed and screaming.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Waking you up" I smiled proudly at him.

"Why?" he asked him self more than me and began banging his head on the wall.

'Will you stop hitting you head" I rolled my eyes.

"No"

"Baby"

"Did you just call me a baby?"

"Yep"

"And im the baby when you're the one calling names" He pulled off his pants to change.

"Ahhhhh Edmond!" I screeched covering my eyes giggling.

"What you're the one in MY room why don't you get out?"

"Why didn't you warn me" I said still covering my eyes.

" Its MY room I don't need to warn you"

"Ugh!" I ran into the wall due to my hand over my eyes. Edmond chuckled and guided me out of his room.

"I hate you!" I yelled tough the door. I received a grumble back. I headed down to breakfast.

"Guess what Ricky!" Lucy asked hugging me.

"What?"

"Were having a ball!" I smiled and jumped around gleefully with Lucy.

"One thing" Susan said behind me.

"You need a date"


	4. MASKED HOTTIES

**(Thanks Noel Ardnek and Princess of Narnia 1192 for reviewing! I don't own any characters other than Ricky, August and obvious others gosh Ive been a fanfiction whore lately)**

"No! I refuse" I sat on the grass next to Lucy and Susan our picnic spread out on the blanket.

"Oh please Ricky you need a date we can have all the finest Bachelors interviewed" Susan bit into her pink cupcake.

"And I will say no to all of them"

"Why not Ricky?"

"I don't love, I just don't you always end up hurt. I've done so much loving here its weird with all my new friends. Back at home I had three friends and that's it. All by choice of course" I blurted laying back on the blanket. The pair looked at me and Susan sighed.

"Fine"

"Thank you" Lucy giggled then looked to me. "What?" I asked.

"Edmond's coming for your training"

"Oh joy" I rolled my eyes and propped my head up so I could see him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" I smirked; he sighed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going!" I called running after him.

"To do something better seeing as you are still playing childish games"

"No you're going to train me" I yelled spinning him around.

"Fine" He growled and handed me a sword. His brown eyes were dark as he dragged me to a flat spot away from every one. Fist we will work on stance. He kicked my feet so they were shoulder length apart and fixed my hand around the blade. "Now in order to stab, twist your hand like this" I copied his moves learning quickly.

"How did I do?"

"Fine" We practiced for at least two hours and I knew how to move with a blade now I just needed practice. I sat at the dinner table all sweaty and tired barley touching my food.

"How was training today?" Peter asked munching on his ham.

"I think it went great! I know how to move a blade now I just need to practice combat" I beamed. I Really liked Peter in that big brother way.

"Good" He smiled at me.

"I'm finished I'm going to get cleaned up" I stood from the table.

"Don't forget about the Ball Friday" Susan called to me "You have three days!"

"Yeah Yeah" I waved and headed to my room, August at my heals.

"August?"

"Yes" His deep voice answered.

"Why does Edmond hate me?"

"I don't know my Lady" I sighed and took a hot bath and climbed into bed.

The next day was filled with preparing the castle for the ball.

-Tomorrow was the ball and Edmond and I were out at the practice field for my first real combat.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep" I smiled standing in a defense position. He swung at me but I blocked it, I swung at him and he blocked it. It was like we could tell which way each other was going. Finlay after fifteen minutes of fighting I was up against a tree Edmond was flush against me holding his sword to my neck. His eyes searched deep in mine and all I could do was stare back. I suddenly pushed him off me and he fell on the floor on his back.

"Good job" were his first kind words to me ever.

"Yeah" I replied walking away leaving him lying on the floor. I ran around the castle a few times and practiced a little kick boxing before going into the castle met by a frazzled Susan.

"Ricky I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Here I am" I smiled.

"Dear Aslan your filthy" she laughed.

"What did you want Susan" I followed her to my room and took a quick bath as she told me all about the ball.

"Pick a dress she ordered." My fingers ran over the different dresses stopping at one.

(Dress: UGH I HAD A PIC OF THE DRESS BUT IT DIDNT WORK! ILL REVIEW AND ASK FOR THE PIC AND ILL SEND U THE LINK OF THE MASK TOO:) )

"Wow" I smiled at the dress Susan gasped. "It's beautiful"

"Yeah it is" She agreed. "You need a mask since it's a masquerade only I am going to know its you under it"

"Not even Peter or Edmond or Caspian?"

"Nope and you wont know who they are"

"Cool" I smiled and picked out my mask, I was so excited for the ball.

FF

The castle was starting to fill with people I slipped on my dress lacing it up doing my hair half up the rest of my blond curls falling around my face. I slipped on my mask put on soft pink lip stick and walked to the ball room. It was busting at the seems. When I entered people stared I blushed under their gazes smiling and walking to the center of the room where a handsome boy walked up with me.

"You are beautiful my lady, I would ask your name but its against the rules" He smiled at me.

I giggled at him and danced with him his hand slipped a little to low and I stepped away.

"What's wrong" He stepped closer.

"Stay away" I growled and headed to the wine table. I took the glass of red wine the fawn handed me and sipped it gracefully watching the happy couples dance.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing in the corner?" A boy asked walking up to me. He was drop dead handsome. He had dark brown hair that was tussled just perfectly and was only a bit taller than me. His mask covered most of his face much like mine.

"Trying to say away from a creeper" He laughed at me and took my hand in his kissing my knuckles.

"May I have this dance to save you from said 'creeper'"

"Please" I smiled placing my glass down and following him to the dance floor.

"You glow in that dress" The masked Man smiled flashing a row of white teeth.

"Please stop with the romantic's thank you though" I blushed as he pulled me closer for a slow song.

"You dance quite well" he commented.

"Thank you I took Ballet for 14 years, I don't tell that to a lot of people they would use it against me so it's our little secrete"

"I won't mention a thing" he winked. We danced the night away laughing and creating many inside jokes and all too soon the band left. And I was left standing next to my mystery man he placed his hand on my arm.

"When can I see you again?"

"In two days meet me on the hill top at noon" I smiled.

"I can't wait beautiful" He kissed me on the cheek and ran off. Susan ran up to me squealing.

"Who was that?" she giggled.

"I don't know but he was wonderful" I spun in a circle in pure bliss and ran to my room tearing out of my dress and walking to the kitchen in my short gym shorts from home and my tank top.

"Food!" I yelled running into the kitchen to find Edmond sitting over a ham.

"Hungry again?" he coughed.

"yes" I snapped. "Now make some room for me" I held my fork poking at the ham.

"No, find your own food"

"You!"

"I was here first!" He had me there.

"Will you just share?"

"Let me think" He paused for a moment "NO!"

"You're an ass!" I pushed him out of his chair and he fell with a thump on the floor. I grabbed the ham and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to my room I was almost at my door when Edmond had pinned me to the wall.

"Give me my ham" He growled.

"Oh this ham?" I asked waving the last piece in his face. I smirked and popped it in my mouth.

"Ugh!" He yelled slamming his fist on the wall. Lucy ran up to us and smiled.

"Ricky what did you do to make Ed mad now, you two have been bugging each other for too long now"

"She stole my ham!" Ed turned to his sister.

"Yeah and it was really good too" I smiled, he turned to hit me but stopped.

"Good you're smart I could kick your ass when you don't have a blade"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Fine you're on! Tomorrow noon training field you, me fist to fist!" He steamed.

"See ya there" I growled slamming my door followed by his door slaming shut.

"UGHH!" I screamed into my pillow.

"Another fight with Edmond?" August asked.

"Yes"

"That's six in only four days time Ricky" he scolded.

"You're counting?"

"Of course" he paused. "I'm also betting" I sat up and looked at him.

"On what!"

"Cant say" he chuckled and left me sitting there thinking what in the world could he be betting on. And with who?


	5. Shackled

**( Thank you so much to QUEENLADYGAGA, NOEL ARDNECK AND PRINCESS OF NARNIA, For all of your reviewing! It makes me so happy and makes me want to update fast. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than the obvious ocs)**

"NO! I wont have it" Peter scolded pointing a harsh finger at Edmond and I.

"It's just a simple fight Pete"

"A simple fight Ed don't you think one of you is going to get hurt"

"Yeah Him"

"Her" We said simultaneously.

"Can you guys get along for a fraction of a second?"

"Nope" I smirked.

"I have their punishment!" Caspian snapped his fingers standing.

"Punishment! What did I do wrong?" I grumbled.

"Tie them together so they can't get away!" Caspian smiled.

"Amazing! What a wonderful idea Caspian" I stated sarcastically and stood to leave the room.

"Guards!" Peter yelled. Two huge Centaurs walked up and dragged me back to the couch. A shackle was being placed on both of our wrists so my right hand was attached to his left. "You are to stay like that all day" Peter ordered.

"What! This is an outrage!" god have I always wanted to say that.

"So is your behavior"

"How are we supposed to go to the bathroom Pete?"

"Figure it out" He smiled and left with Caspian leaving Edmond and I in the room glaring at each other.

"Well this is just freaking dandy"

"Such a joy" Edmond stood yanking me up with him.

"Tell me next time you're going to stand"

"Ummm….No" He turned and walked to his room with me in tow.

"What are you doing!" I asked.

"I'm tired."

"well you cant go to bed with me chained to you!" Yes actually I can. He jumped on his bed and his force made me fall on top of him.

"You're so stupid!" I pulled my fist back to hit him but he grabbed my wrist.

"I may be stupid but you're helpless"

"How dare you!"

"How dare you!" I realized I was still on top of him and scurried off.

"I'm hungry" I leaned against his head bored.

"Hi hungry I'm Edmond"

"Oh how many times have I heard that?" He suddenly smacked me with a pillow.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"You're annoying"

"So are you!" I growled back. Suddenly the tequila song bounced in my head. (Look it up if you don't know what it is)

"Tequila!" I yelled. Edmond looked at me strange.

"Are you a drunk?"

"Your face is a drunk"

"Soo mature"

"I'm still hungry!" I stood up dragging Edmond out of his room Lucy passed bye tossing us a confused look and smiled.

"I'm still hungry" Edmond mocked.

"Oh and I'm the immature one?" I glared looking back at him.

"Yes"

"UGH!" I pushed into the kitchen pulling out cake and sitting down and starting eating it. Edmond took a huge bite. "Hey, get your grimy hand off my cake!"

"You stole my ham"

"What no fair!" I began stuffing cake into my mouth and Edmond did the same both of us trying to eat more cake. Edmond pushed my face away with a cake covered hand.

"Ed!" I screeched shoving cake in his face. And to soon a cake fight had sprung. Both of us were absolutely covered in cake from head to toe. My blond hair was now a sticky chocolate color and Ed's shirt was dark brown. Peter ran into the room due to our screaming and face palmed him self.

"Really?"

"Yep" I smiled licking my finger.

"Now you two have to take showers"

"Yay so you can unhook us" I jumped up.

"Nope you have to stay chained together ALL day" He smiled.

"What Pete that's just crazy!" Edmond growled.

"Nope too bad you should have thought of this earlier" He smiled walking out of the room. I grabbed a knife from the table and began sawing at the shackles.

"Ricky put the knife down" Peter sighed walking back into the kitchen and confiscating my escape measures.

"Well how are we going to do this?" I asked walking down the hallway past the living room were everyone was standing.

"I don't know you shouldn't have started the cake fight"

"I DID NOT start that cake fight! You rubbed it on my face!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"Love" Susan giggled from the living room looking at us. We both stopped to stare at her speechless.

"Far from it" Edmond growled after we snapped back to reality, he then proceeded to drag me down the hallway. But was Susan right was it love?


	6. The past

**( Thank you so for telling me I was spelling Edmund wrong! I don't own con just my oc) **

Ed and I were laying in the middle of the busiest hallway in protest. We have had countless people hop over us and angrily saying to move. The two of us were still cake covered and hadn't spoken a word since Susan mentioned the "L" word. Love; love was so over rated you get caught up in a boy and then he brakes your heart just like that. I mean yes I still had a date tomorrow with that dashing boy from the ball but he wasn't going to fall in love with me no one ever does.

"What are you two doing?" August asked padding up to us.

"Protesting" I smiled at him.

"King Peter just informed me that you two better get cleaned because you have to go to bed now"

"FREEDOM!" Edmund's voice echoed off the hallway.

"No Peter said he would be unchaining you in the morning"

"UGH!" I slammed my fist on the ground and the pair of us stood up. We walked to Ed's room since that's where we were gunna sleep and walked to the bathroom.

We both just rinsed out our hair in the sink and used a was cloth to whip off. We sat on his bed leaning against the head board.

"Peter told me you had a Nightmare"

"Stupid Peter" I growled pulling my knees up to my stomach and resting my chin on them. It was strange being in this close proximity with a boy on a bed that was very handsome. The boy is handsome not the bed…

"Tell me what it's about"

"No"

"Why not" His voice got low and silky.

"You'll laugh"

"I wont" I stuck my pinky out to him and he looked at it oddly.

"What?"

"Pinky promise" I rolled my eyes.

"What's- "

"Never mind" I growled and told him about the pirates and the dying, not telling him about him and I getting along.

"Why would I laugh at that that's a scary experience"

"Because you're Edmund"

"True" He chuckled and my eye lids grew heavy suddenly.

"Sleepy?" He laughed.

"Kinda"

"Then sleep"

"I can't sleep with you watching it's just creepy"

"I'm not going to watch you sleep"

"But I can't sleep when you're awake right next to me"

"Will you stop arguing and just sleep"

"Will you?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

We both got very still and fell asleep. I was dreaming a happy little dream that I was at the ocean picking up shells and stuffing them in a burlap bag. Edmund was behind me smiling evilly. A song was playing in the background and I suddenly recognized it. The pirate song the evil one from my dream. I shot up in my sleep and looked around Ed's room. I could still hear the song like it was actually playing in the castle.

"Ed wake up" I lightly shook him and he groggily looked at me.

"What?"

"Listen" I whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes it's just a music box"

"No it's not just a music box it's the one from my dream" He looked at me for a moment to see if I was crazy and then placed his finger over his lips.

"Your shaking" And I was my whole body was violently shaking.

"I'm scared" I cried actual tears and whipped them away quickly.

"Its ok" He grabbed me and pressed me against his chest. The music got closer and we both stopped breathing as it played by the door. He put his hand over my mouth and his door creaked open. Ed's sword was in his hand hidden by us.

"Pretend you're asleep" He whispered in my ear and we did just that. Keeping still the door was only opened an inch when a hissing voice began.

"Queen wake up, We want you home" I tensed in Edmunds arms tears falling again.

"Who are you?" Edmund growled.

"Your little girlfriends pirate friend" I blushed at girlfriend but Edmond growled.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your king Edmund"

"And you're trespassing in my castle so I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"We just want the girl and well be on our way" Raogue spoke four more pirates appeared.

"Well you can't have her"

"But I think we can" He wound up the music box and I was instantly intrigued. It was speaking in some strange language but I stood up and walked to Raogue. I really didn't want to but my legs thought it would be a fun trip. Edmund grabbed me around the waist and held me in my spot so I didn't go any father.

"Let her go" Raogue growled.

"Never"

"Then we shall take her by force"

"Try me" Ed drew his sword at the oncoming pirate and stabbed right though him.

"Sad, he was a good sailor" Raogue clicked his tong and pulled at his black beard.

"Ricky is not your queen she has never been"

"See that's were your wrong boy. She was our queen it's just that none of you remember. It was during the White witches rule we sailed the oceans far and wide pillaging everything. Ricky was the most brilliant pirate I had ever met, she killed anything that got in her way and showed no mercy. Until she met you" My heart stopped it all came rushing back I was a pirate I was a queen.

"What are you saying?"

"She met you during the 'Golden age' She almost killed you but you stopped her, you killed her she died here in Narnia and was sent back to earth." I looked up at Edmund with confused eyes.

"PETER!" Edmund screamed and lashed his sword at Raogue.

"You can't kill me till her blood is set free I'm immortal, boy. I'll be back to get my Queen" And he disappeared into thin air. I was screaming I crumpled to the floor the music had stopped and I was crying and screaming in a heap my arm was burning I looked at it to see the skull and cross bones burned into it.

"Ed it burns!" I screamed Peter rushed in and found us running over.

"What happened?"

"The pirates from her dream, their real"

"What are you saying?"

"Their alive and they want their Queen back"


	7. The Dark Side

**(OK this chapter will be in third person because I feel like it so ha! OH I WILL BE NEEDING SOME GIRL PIRATES SO PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE AND CHECK OUT THE CHARACTER CONTEST AND YOU MAY BE IN THE STORY!)**

Ricky sat in the corner of the room rocking her self back and fourth staring at the new branding on her wrist. She couldn't even begin to process what was happening as Edmund paced around the room with Caspian. Peter had ran to ask how the pirates got in the castle in the first place, Susan went to the library to research and Lucy sat next to Ricky with little tears streaking down her face.

"This doesn't make sense, how do none of us remember any of this?" Caspian asked sitting on the bed. The realist pirates Ricky had every saw were the ones in Pirates of the Caribbean with the stunning Johnny Depp.

"You'll be ok Ricky" Lucy rubbed her back in hopes to cheer her up but she continued to stare at nothing her eyes glossy and lifeless not like they were before full of fight and color. Her hands shook and she occasionally mumbled incoherent things. Edmund ran his fingers on his sword.

"I found something!" Susan crashed into the room everyone gave her hopeful glances while Ricky barley noticed her presence. "Look" Susan flipped though an old Narnian history book and opened to a page with a pirate that looked just like Ricky standing on a ship. She had a crown on top of her messy blond hair and dual swords rested on her hip. Raouge bowed at her side and a pirate flag waved in the back ground. They all directed their gazes to the venerable girl sitting in the corner.

"Its you" Caspian spoke softly running his fingers over the picture.

"We need Peter for this" Lucy said running out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Edmund asked Ricky, she looked up at him unresponsive and ran her hand though her hair shaking her head no. The room sat in silence as she ripped a piece of cloth and tied it around her branded wrist so she didn't have to see it anymore.

"I'm here!" Peter ran though the room following Lucy and everyone looked to Susan.

"Read it Su" Ricky spoke her voice shocked everyone. Susan looked at the book hesitant. "Just Read it!" She yelled.

"Ok," a tear streaked down her face and she began. " Ricky, the Queen of the Pirates other wise known as The Fire Queen was stunning and brave. She owned the seas and if any one dared cross her she would kill them with her bare hands and burn everything in site. Her dual pirate swords were always at her sides as she sailed her huge ship across crashing waves. Never once had she met swordsmen with half her skill until she was docked in Narnia, during the Golden age. King Edmund noticed the ship and the fellow kings and queens followed him to it. The fire Queen smiled at him evilly lit a match and tossed it to the floor as the forest began to burn. The Queens of Narnia ran for safety and their Eldest brother followed them. King Edmund smiled at the brave pirate only 16 years old and they unsheathed their swords. It's said that The Queen asked him to join her as a pirate but instead of declining the king smiled and stabbed her though the chest. As she stumbled backwards the bow of the ship she was turned into a normal girl in Earth clothes and a shocked face. Where am I she asked looking at the king as he realized what he had done. But before he could grab her she fell into the hungry sea that wanted its queen. Her body was never found and her pirate crew are cursed until she takes the wheel of the ship again." Everyone in the room was silent looking at Edmund and Ricky who was now standing. She moved her tank top to revel where her heart was located their was a scar the same shape as a blade.

"Ricky" Edmund whispered putting his hand out to her.

"You killed me" She cried stepping back from him.

"Ricky no!" He yelled trying to grab her, she shook her head no.

"You did though you killed me I was just a girl"

"But you alive now" she looked at him for a moment as the moon bounced off his face both had tears on their cheeks. She wanted to run she wanted to stay she was confused as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I loved you" She whispered catching everyone's attention.

"What?" He asked.

"I remember, I loved you I didn't ask you to join my crew I asked you to kiss me. You thought it was a trap and killed me. That's why I can't love Ed because I was betrayed here I wasn't given love"

"I…I didn't know Ricky"

"I know"

"Do you still love me?"

"I….." She sat staring into his big brown eyes "yes

"Umm" Peter looked at the pair of us.

"Wow"

"Their going to come back" I spoke again.

"What do you mean" Caspian questioned.

"I mean they won't stop until they have me"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Give them what they want"

"Are you crazy! He said he needed your blood Ricky if you go he'll hill you!"

"But that's what needs to happen"

"NO! NO NO NO!" Edmund screamed.

"I forbid you" Peter spoke.

"I'm a Queen Pete you can't forbid me" I smiled looking out the window, the sun was rising.

"I just got you I'm not letting you go" Edmund caught my wrist.

"You can't control me Ed"

"Yes I can"

"No, No you can't" I shook my head and ran out the window and jumped off the ledge.

"Ricky!" They all screamed looking at me on the floor. I bounced up and took one look at the window smiling as I turned and ran to the ocean.

"STOP!" I screamed at the Pirate ship that was sailing away.

"What?" Raouge asked perched in the crows nest.

"I'm coming with you"

(**Is Ricky off her rocker or something! I have no idea I'm in the same boat as you guys she kind of took over while I was righting this one and I stuck with it she's grown on me actually. And what what is all this with the L word!) **


	8. Tricked

**(K schools starting so chapters will be coming out slower….please review. I didn't get any other girl characters sadly it will still be open so message me your things) **

The wood on the deck of the ship was splintered as I placed my bare feet on it, I was angry with my self that I had left my shoes at the castle.

"I'm so glad you could join us" Raouge smiled at me. "At dinner I will have a meeting with you to discuss our….business" He nodded and left me standing their alone on this pirate ship not knowing anything. I frowned looking at the castles shrinking form and back to the deck, 'did I make the right choice?' A figure made its way over to me and smiled it was a girl with brown hair and dirty tattered clothes. Her bright green eyes searched over me and nodded her head in respect.

"Ello" She said with a heavy accent I couldn't tell if it was English or Scottish but it was beautiful.

"Hi"

"The names Bird" she spit in her hand and stuck it out to me (like newsies for those who know).

"Ricky" I spit in my hand and shook with her.

"so you're the queen" She sat on the railing and sized me up again.

"Yeah I guess. How old are you"

"Eleven" She played with her swords and the small dagger strapped to her arm and looked back up at me.

"Oh, Are we the only girls on the ship?"

"Naw, theres Windy and Margo too"

"Oh cool"

"Yeah, ya' not really accustom to the whole pirate thing huh?"

"Nope" I could tell by the calloused hands the small scar going down her right cheek and slight harshness to her voice that piracy was not easy.

"Ya used to be the best pirate ever"

"So I've heard" I giggled and she just looked at me her green eyes changing to brown. I blinked a few times to see if it actually happened and it did. "Why do they call you bird"

"That's a story for another time"

"I'm just curious that's all."

"Isn't that ow' ya got here in the first place?"

"Ye- how did you know that?"

"I know lots of things Ricky lots" she jumped off the railing and left me sitting their slightly freaked out. I wandered the ship for the remainder of the day finding all the bunk rooms and bumping into a few very unpleasant pirates.

"Move" One grumbled as I made my way, well tried to make my way to the dining room.

"You!" I growled back.

"What did you say!" The pirate drew his sword at me and a boy stood in front of me drawing his own.

"Put your sword down Loiant. Raouge may be immortal but we are not" The angry pirate grumbled sheathing his sword.

"Little missy best watch her tong" he walked away.

"Hey" the boy turned to me he was 17 at the most.

"Thanks" I smiled trying to leave.

"I'm Marcus"

"That's quite a normal name for a Narnian"

"All the kids on the ship have fallen here from Earth, much like you" He said to me and led me to the dinning room.

"Thanks" I said pushing on the door "Oh and I'm Ricky"

"I know" I shook my head and walked into the dining room.

"Lets talk business" I said the second the door was shut. I wasn't planning on staying for ever here.

"Lets" Raouge nodded.

"You need my blood so here" I ran a knife on my hand and let it drip into an empty goblet. "Now let me go and leave Narnia alone"

"Now Ricky dear, I don't need your blood I need your dearly beloveds blood. King Edmund's"

"What!"

"See this is all part of my plan kidnap you and get him to come rescue you where we can kill him and use his blood to avenge you"

"I don't want to be avenged!"

"But I do"

"Well your just out of luck. I'll be leaving now" I turned for the door.

"Leave now and will kill all of the kings and queens of Narnia"

"You wouldent"

"But I would" He smiled at me and snapped his fingers. "To the brig with her" The two goons nodded and dragged me away as I kicked and screamed the whole way.

"What did you do?" A voice in the dark asked as I was tossed into the cold cell.

"Tried to leave"

"You know he'll kill him for sure now"

"Who?"

"Edmund" The voice said stepping out of the shadows. The mans face was scared heavily. HE had a cloudy eye and he was missing his left arm. He was only wearing a small ripped shirt that went to his knees. I gasped in response.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" He laughed and I fainted.


	9. Mayhem

**(K I got many reviews but I want to say thanks to my two loyal reviewers! Noel and Princess also school is very busy due to AP classes so slower chapters and idk about this chapter so tell me what you think… **** )**

I would like to say I had completely fainted but I didn't I just stumbled back a little and looked at the guy.

"NO I'm just kidding I'm really a nice guy"

"What the hell was that then! You think its fun to scare people all the time"

"Actually, yes"

"Jerk" I growled and sat in the coroner of the cell.

"So what's your name?" I asked, thinking it was better to make friends with the guy then hate him.

"You can call me Poppy" he handed me a plate of bread and smiled a sincere old man smile. I looked down at the plate not sure if I could completely trust him yet but opted to taking a bite of the stale bread.

"Ok," I smiled at him and took a swig of what ever was in the small gold goblet wincing as it burned down my thought. "What was that?"

"Straight vodka" He laughed a kind grandpa laugh and patted me on the shoulder.

"That was a foul taste" I stuck my tong out and rubbed my hands together.

"Your all right kid" Poppy smiled at me.

"So what about that bird girl, she seams like a case" poppy nodded at my comment with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah she's Raouge's daughter, fierce that girl is she cut my face ya know"

"Her that little eleven year old?"

"Yeah" He nodded and a presence at the door caught our attention.

"Hey"

"Hello Marcus" Poppy greeted standing on one leg it was then that I noticed he was missing his other, I gasped in shock looking away.

"Ricky" Marcus sat next to me.

"Why are you in here if this is a jail cell and your not in jail" I asked looking him over I was tired of being tricked.

"I want to help you if you give me something in return" I looked deep into his eyes they were brown but nothing like Edmunds...

"What is it you want?"

"Freedom"

"Deal" I shook his hand he didn't spit shake like bird though.

"So what are our means?" Poppy joined the conversation with great enthusiasm.

"Well I can get all of Raouge's plans for you and other pirates I can also let you out of here but only at night so we can prepare" Marcus dangled his keys in my face.

"Your from New York huh?"

"How could you tell?"

"Your accent" I smiled at Poppy's confused face and patted his knee "don't hurt your self trying to figure out what were saying" I laughed.

"Oh" Marcus looked down for a moment and sniffled a little.

"Well what are the plans boy!" Poppy suddenly broke the sad silence.

"I'll bring all the information to you tomorrow night" He nodded stepping out of the cell nodding his head in respect.

MEANWHILE—

Edmund paced in circles and Caspian sat sharpening his sword.

"She loves you" Peter reminded Edmund catching him in his pacing.

"I'm not sure though" He furrowed his brows and whipped away the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Why?"

"I think she just said that I mean we hate each other don't we?"

"Do you?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Caspian chuckled and put his hands on Edmunds shoulders in a big brother way, the way peter should have.

"Look Ed, All I'm saying is that….. Tell me you wouldn't kiss her"

"I...I" He stumbled over his words and gave Caspian an angry glare for his observation.

"See you like each other" The three were interrupted by August who bounded into the room.

"Your majesties the ship is ready" He panted it was clear he had been running. Edmund was the first out the door and at the docks looking over the ship and running a stressed hand though his hair.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be rescued" Peter suddenly spoke looking where Ed was at the horizon.

"Don't you say that of curse she does!"

"She's the one that ran off Ed, I don't feel like putting Narniana's in danger for a girl that doesn't want to be saved"

"Then I will go by my self" Edmund was holding Peter against the railing of the ship with a fire in his eyes Peter had never seen before.

"Fine we will all go" Pete surrendered and sighed when Edmund stormed off sword drawn.

On the ship Night time the next day—

"Where is he?" I growled looking at Poppy.

"How am I supposed to know ive been locked up in here longer than you" He said annoyed.

"Be quite you two" A guard growled at us.

"You!" I hissed at him. He snorted in response as I gripped tighter on the steal bars. Marcus walked in telling the guard he was taking over and frowed at me.

"I have bad news"

"What?"

"It's about you lover, Edmund"

"One he's not my 'lover' and two what?"

"he's coming to get you and he'll be here tomorrow" I looked at the floor and slammed my fists into the wall.

"But I have more"

"What?"

"Raouge plans to do something with you but he's not disclaiming the info but when Edmund gets here he plans to kill him viciously" I looked down as Marcus placed a comforting arm over my shoulder.

"It will be ok" Poppy smiled patting my arm.

"I'm going to kill him" I growled.

"Well were going to get weapons tonight since the Narnia ship will be here at noon tomorrow.

"Lets go I smiled" We snuck out of the cell leaving Poppy their so he could explain, our plan was Marcus took me away to torture me. We tiptoed into the armory greeted by a very ugly pirate.

"What are you doing down here!" He growled.

"Killing you" I smiled and jabbed him with a sword I grabbed off the wall.

"Ready?"

"Let's go cause some mayhem" I smirked.


	10. The After What!

**(sorry its been way to long since I updated but school was crazy and ive been really busy but now hopfully I will update sooner. Sorry it's a short chapter I just wanted to save some of it for the next one.)**

We grabbed about 11 swords I strapped two to my wait just like I had in my pirate picture. We informed a few of the other pirates and Marcos took me back to my cell. Before we rounded the corner he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him.

"What!"

"You just need to be careful when they come Raouge is not going to be nice to you and Edmund."

"Sure" I rolled my eyes and walked into the cell. I had lost a lot of weight since I had been on the ship; 8 days does a lot to your body only eating bread. (just pretend she was on for 8 days k). I did get dizzy often and tired quickly but I was a fighter and I defiantly did not tell others that I was in pain. I had finally fallen asleep listing to Poppy mumble things and the chilling breeze hitting my body sending it to shivers. When Raouge yanked me awake by the arm and into his chest.

"Rise and shine Queen" He smiled coldly at me.

"Shut up" I growled. He pulled me with him and up on deck where it was mid day. It was strange by now Marcos would have been talking with Poppy and I but he was no where to be found. Raouge handed me a very small white slip.

"Put this on and this" He handed me a crown and stepped out. The crown was beautiful with red jewels and a skull on it. I did as I was told putting on the slip and crown I would rather not face the wrath of him then just comply at the moment. As soon as I had the crown on I felt a little dazed and very confused.

"My queen are you ready?"

"Yes" I called in a sing song voice. 'Where did that come from'

"Ok" Raouge carried me to the deck and Edmund arrived. I just stood their swaying back and forth with a smile.

"Ahhh King Edmund you want your whore back?" Raouge called over to him Edmund had his sword drawn and glared back at Raouge.

"She is not a whore"

"Are you sure?"

"Give her to me"

"Come get her"

"If I do I will kill you"

"You'll kill me either way wont you?" Edmund growled in response and looked over at me.

"Ricky!" He called I only cocked my head to the side. On the inside I wanted to be with him I wanted to kill Raouge my self but some other force was stopping me. "Ricky what are you doing?" He called sticking his hand out to me.

"Awww, poor boy looks like she wants to stay here" Raouge walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. I gained control of my body fighting off the curse he had put on me and wrestled free and tried to make my way to Edmund.

"ED!" I screamed before I lost control and fell to the floor a zombie again.

"Ricky you smell like poison" He said as the wind blew my sent in his direction.

"That's right" Raouge smiled. "Its killing her slowly, mean while she has no control of her body. The more she fights it the faster it kills her"

"You bastard" Peter stuck his hand out to stop Edmund from killing Raouge right there.

"Ricky" Raouge called me over.

"NO!" I yelled trying to scurry away it only made me cut my self up. There was something I was supposed to say to Ed something important, but I couldn't remember.

"Take your crown off Ricky" Caspian yelled to me. I couldn't I shook my head no, I wanted to but my hands wouldn't listen.

"Edmund come here" Raouge called. As Edmund walked over to Raouge I remember what I was supposed to say.

"HES!" but that's all I could get out before I was kicked in the back by Marcos. 'Traitor' I screamed in my head.

"Give her to me" Ed growled at Raouge.

"What do I get in return?"

"Death"

"Kill you! He'll kill you Ed!" My body screamed in pain my breath being sucked away as I hit the deck in a lifeless pile.

"Ricky!" Caspian and Peter yelled. Ed stuck his sword through Raouge who only chuckled.

"Immortal"

"Didn't she give you her blood?"

"I need yours silly boy" And Raouge stabbed him. I sucked in a breath and looked at Ed the sword though his shoulder. I grabbed Marcos's sword and ran at Raouge. Now that Ed's blood was spilled he was no longer immortal. Bird that little brat caught me and smacked me with her sword cutting me arrows flew at me as I struggled against the poison to get to Raouge. When I did I stabbed him though the chest. And he smiled at me.

"Thank you Ricky. You just made me a very happy man." I stumbled back blood pouring out of various wounds my head spun as I fell back.

"Welcome to the after life" He smiled as I hit my head hard on the deck.

-what does this mean! Review with what you think


	11. Black Majic

**(WOOOOOOOOOO) **

I stood in the middle of the hallway not to sure on how I got there but I was standing there Lucy walked right past me not even noticing my bloody appearance.

"LU!" I screeched I grabbed her shoulder but my hand past right though. A confused look crossed my face as she turned the corner. I followed her to the grand room where Susan and every one was crying. Edmund sat in a chair his face buried in his hands.

"What are you saying doctor?"

"I'm saying that she might not make it out of this"

"But, cant Lu's Cordial help her?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work against the black magic that poisoned her" Black Magic what the hell are we in a Harry potter now or something?

"Why her?" Ed shook his head.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing" the fawn shook her head. Who are they talking about? Me? No not me I'm not dying I can't be I'm stronger than this. I ran tough the door literally though the door and to my room where the real me the dying me was lying on my bed. No. I shook my head tears falling.

"Ricky?" I turned to see a girl standing their.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a ghost too my name is Marne"

"But I'm not a ghost I'm not dead"

"Almost"

"But I don't want to die!" I screamed causing my mirror to break. Marne winced and grabbed my hand.

"Ricky" She said slowly taking me out to my balcony. "Your dying, you were poisoned this is what Raouge was talking about when he said the after life"

"NO!"

"Yes" The door to my room opening caught my attention. Edmund walked in a orange tulip in his hand.

"Ricky" He whispered to the dying me.

"Ed" I whispered a tear rolling down my cheek. "I need to talk to him Marne" 

"You can't"

"Says who?"

"The rules"

"Screw the rules" I smiled and ran over to where Edmund was sitting on my bed I stopped when I got their though.

"Ricky, I'm sorry." He said running his finger along my cheek and moving a stray hair out of my face. "I…I should have stopped you from running I should have known."

"But you didn't"

"I love you" He said kissing my forehead and placing the tulip on my chest. He knew I was dying he did I could tell. I whish I could have felt his kiss on me I whish I was alive.

"Ed!" I screamed chasing after him but he couldn't hear me couldn't feel me couldn't see me I was dead I was dying I was gone. "EDMUND!" I hit the floor falling to my knees my white dress falling in a flow around me the door shut on me with a solid click and I broke into a mess of tears I was balling I clenched my fists and hiccupped.

"You love him too" Marne placed her hand on my back.

"Yes" I looked over to my dying self.

"You have to find a cure"

"How?"

"How am I supposed to know" Marne smiled and flipped her red hair.

"I'll kill you"

"You all ready did"

"I killed you?"

"Yes when you were captain, I was in your way so you killed me"

"I'm, I'm sorry"

"Don't be it's to late for that" I looked down and walked over to where the tulip was on my chest and picked it up.

"Hey Marne?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about black magic spells?"


	12. I see dead people?

**(KI wanted to say the chapter an update was deleted cuz idk how that got their I meant to publish some thing else so I hope it makes more sense now…) **

"This is insane!" Marne growled as we stood in the middle of a small shop. It was a black Magic store selling herbs and books.

"Why! No one can catch us" I giggled and grabbed a book off the shelf. The store was dark and quite. The shelves were dusty and melted black candles sat on shelves. I rubbed my hand on the old leather of the book. "What do you think about this one?"

"I think you should put it down." A new voice said from the door way. I turned to see an old man looking at Marne and I.

"Mar can he see us?"

"I think so" She whispered back. I held the book against my chest.

"You can see us?"

"Of course I can"

"But no one else can"

"No" The man smiled at us and sat on a stool.

"Do you own this shop?" Marne asked twirling a crows feather in her hand.

"Yes"

"Can you help me, and her?"

"With what"

"I'm dying as we speak a man put a curse or used an evil poison on me and now this is where I am but…Marne here…."

"I'm dead she killed me" I giggled at Marne and bumped her.

"So what do you need my help with?" The man asked. His grey thinning hair fell around his face and his black cloak swished around as he stood again.

"I cant die"

"Why?"

"I…."

"Is It a boy?"

"Not just a boy a King" I held my head high.

"I see" He nodded his head and began grabbing things off the shelf and placing them in a bag with a piece of paper.

"Want one thing in return"

"What would that be?"

"You need to work here but you cant tell any one"

"Deal"

"Ok just follow the directions and NO one can see you. And if you do any thing wrong it won't work or it will back fire"

"Ok" Marne took the bag and we teleported to the castle. That's right we can teleport and its so fun! When we got to the castle Marne stopped me.

"Want you to see some thing before we go"

"Sure" I smiled and followed her to the small pond in the garden. It was in the center of the maze. With little statues around it and blue water that was lit up. Ghosts were everywhere any one who had died was their dancing under the moon light. Each had a small light to them golden and beautiful. It was a slow song. The hovered over the water smiling and fire flies flew around.

"Wow"

"Yeah" Marne nodded. We sat on the grass that glowed green and just listened and swayed to the music.

"Are you ready?" Marne asked.

"I've been ready" We walked back to the castle and to my room where Edmund was sleeping in a chair.

"He really loves you"

"I guess"

"What are we going to do?" I smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Ed, go to your room and sleep I'll be fine" He suddenly awoke and looked around and then to my body on the bed. He kissed my hand and left.

"That actually worked?" Marne giggled and got the bag and began stetting things up. "Well you need to do this alone, good luck"

"Thanks" She hugged me then disappeared. I pulled out the paper.

Step one: Light the black purifying stick and wave it around the room.

Step two: Light the green candle and place it on the floor waving the dagger over it three times. Then get blood using the knife from each body and pace it in the gold cup.

I took my real hand and cut it letting ten drops fall into the cup then I cut my own hand which I didn't know was possible since I was ghost. And let the blood drip into the cup.

Step three: Take the black herbs and mash them into the cup with the blood.

Step four: Take five red berries and mash and mix them in too.

Step five: pour the black candle wax into the cup.

Step six: drink the mixture.

I looked down at the bubbling mixture in front of me. It smelt and looked complete disgusting.

"Please work" I plugged my nose and drank the whole thing gagging as I did so. My dying body began shaking violently and the ghost me I couldn't breath.

"Marne!" I screamed as she appeared.

"What!"

"H..EL..P"

"I cant!" She said as I fell to the floor and was joined with my body.

I woke up screaming in pain I was on fire or at least it felt like it. I sat up in my bed Marne stood in the corner smiling happily.

"FIRE!" I yelled, as Edmund ran in. Tripping over the ingredients on the floor and spotting me.

"RICKYY!"

"ED!" I was no longer burning I was fine besides the fact that I could still see Marne.

"Your alive" He drew me into a hug.

"Yeah"

"hey Ed?" I said into the silence of the room.

"Hmmm"

"I love you" I pulled him into a kiss that of which started out slow but soon became very passionate. His hands tangled in my hair and my arms wrapped around his neck. He sat on the bed next to me not breaking the kiss. Before Peter and Susan and everyone walked in.

"What's all the co- Whoa!" peter gasped as we pulled away panting.

"Ricky's awake" Edmund grinned.

"Yeah I am" I grabbed his hand.

"What's all this?" Caspian asked looking at the black magic stuff on the floor.

"I…I don't know?" I shrugged hoping I was believable. Marne giggled from the corner and made me smile. She looked over at Lucy who suddenly shuddered.

"I feel like I'm being watched" She shuddered. My eyes grew wide.

"Weird" Peter eyes me suspiciously and smiled.

"I'm happy your back"

"So am I" Edmund agreed raising his eye brows.

"Ed" I giggled bumping him.

"Well lets go to breakfast" Susan smiled leading everyone out.

"Be there in a minute" I called to Ed who nodded and left me in my room.

"Marne why can I still see you?"

"I don't know" I was worried now.

"I feel like that was to easy, theirs a catch I know their has to be one"

"Look go eat and well talk tonight"

"Ok thanks Mar" I hugged her and she disappeared. I pulled a light blue dress on and ran to the breakfast table where everyone smiled at me.

"Know what's strange" Susan asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You were going to die and now your fine like nothing happened."

"Yeah" I nodded looking down at my plate. A boy walked in he must have only been nine with big brown eyes and blond hair. His face was dirty and he carried a little teddy bear. "Who's that?" I pointed my fork in his direction.

"Who's who Ricky?"

"That boy"

"What boy?" I looked at them in confusion. He had to be a ghost I shook my head I thought I could only still see Marne.

"What boy Ricky?" Edmund placed his hand on my knee.

"Thiers no boy I must be seeing things" I laughed it off and the boy was suddenly holding a knife and pointed it at me. He made the your dead motion and disappeared. "Well this is just great" I mumbled.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" I nodded at Ed and we left to the forest.

"So Ricky"

"So Edmund"

"Are we like…"

"A couple?"

"Yeah"

"Well yeah"

"Good" He smiled and took my hand. The boy appeared again but this time he had Raouge with him and a lady with white hair and pale skin the air got suddenly cold. I squinted at them. "Ricky I was so scared for you when you were sick"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Let's just say I could hear you"

"OH" He blushed and looked back at me. "You know we burned your pirate ship?"

"Good"

The three ghosts began writing in the sand. 'Revenge'. I shook my head as the woman approached Ed and placed her dagger at his neck and cut it. Of course he didn't feel It and nothing was actually their but I could see it so I screamed And lunged at her. Which resulted in me falling to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing my flying" I giggled, "We should head back now"

"Yeah"

"Hey Ed?"

"Yes"

"What do you know of a lady with white hair and pale skin?" His eyes glazed over before he blinked a few times and looked at me again.

"I know she's dead and is a horrible person. Why do you ask of her?"

"A…dream that's all"

"Well she's pure evil."

"Ohhh" The rest of the day I didn't see any ghosts thankfully and I just socialized with Susan as she fitted me with a new dress.

"So you and Edmund?"

"Yeah" I sighed a happy sigh and Su giggled.

"I thought you hated each other a few days ago"

"So did I but all of our hate turned to love"

"Cute" Susan smiled as I looked in the mirror. In bloody writing read 'Edmund must die' and I could see an image of the white lady killing him with a look of pure happiness on her face.

"NO!" I screamed and slammed my fist into the mirror.

"What you dont like the dress?" Susan gasped looking at my fist that was now bleeding as little shards of glass fell to the floor.

"No I love it"

"What has gotten in to you?" She held my fist. I looked at her jerked my hand away and glared at her storming out of the room.

"Nothing in particular"

(I know this chappie dosent make much sence so message me if you dont get it)


	13. Dont be mad

**(I know that last chapter moved really fast but I didn't know how to slow it down the rest will be better don't worry) **

"Ricky!" Lucy ran after me skipping around the little drips of blood on the floor.

"What Lu!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I tore into my room and pulled on my fighting gear ignoring my shorts and tank top I normally wore I picked out something more Narnian.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Going to practice"

"But…but"

"Lu don't follow me."

"OK" She nodded and left my room. When I got to the fighting ring I was filled with a sudden anger.

"Who's the baby that's gunna loose to me!" I yelled all the soldiers turned to me.

"None of us will" One said.

"ONE OF YOU WILL!" I screamed. They all took a few steps back only one stepped forward and held his sword out. He was a Centaur only about 17 in age.

"Bring it" I stumbled a little not used to being up and walking around.

"I will" He was a strong sword fighter and fast he pinned me a few times cutting my shoulder the blood on my hand had dried around the sword.

"Put Down your Weapons!" A voice that could only belong to Edmund ordered. The Centaur stepped away.

"What Ed I was having a good fight"

"I can tell since your bleeding"

"A little blood shed doesn't hurt"

"Yes it does Ricky"

"NO"

"Yes!"

"NO!" I stood up and sheathed my sword making my hands into fists.

"Su was telling me you decided it would be fun to punch a Mirror" He said grabbing my fist.

"Yep" I smiled at him, he looked over my shoulder at the centaurs watching and laced his fingers in mine and pulled me away. The instant his fingers were in mine I was clamed.

"I want to show you something"

"What?" He asked.

"You have to wait till mid night then meet me in the middle of the Maze.

"Well talk then" He nodded his head and left me. Marne popped up next to me.

"Showing him the ghosts is not a good thing R"

"So?"

"Some one will get hurt"

"I thought you were going to bring your self back to life?"

"I am don't worry"

"When?"

"Now" She growled and disappeared angry with me. As I walked into the castle August joined me.

"Ricky" He purred.

"Hey August!" I ran my fingers though his fur.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little" I half smiled.

"Good"

"Hey Aug imma go to the kitchen can I have some alone time?"

"Yes princess"

I went to the kitchen and began cutting a piece of cake.

"Ricky dear" I turned to the voice and their stood the white lady.

"Who are you?"

"My name dear is Jades"

"That's nice now I suggest you leave"

"I cant you see I have some unfinished business with your lover"

"What?"

"Edmund, I need him dead and you're going to kill him for me"

"No, No I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"NO I won't"

"Ok sure you wont" And she attacked me can at me full force and pushed me to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed taking the knife in my hand and stabbing her. She only laughed and continued to strangle me. So I in turn continued to stab.

"Ricky what's going ON!" Edmund ran over to me and pulled the knife from my hand. He looked over my stomach and gasped. I had been stabbing my self I hadn't even hurt her. My neck was sore and my breathing rapid.

"I She She tried to kill me!"

"Who!"

"She wants me to kill you!"

"Who Ricky who!" He said pulling my shirt off and looking at my wounds yelling for Lucy. My breaths came out in gasps and my eyes threatened to shut.

"Jades" Ed stopped and looked at me strangely.

"How do you know that name?"

"I….She….It hurts ED!"

"I know I'm sorry! LUCY!" Lucy scurried in her cordial in her hand and screamed when she saw me.

"What happened?"

"I really don't know?" Ed had his hand on my now bare tummy. I hidden really noticed that I was only in my bra until now and I began blushing under my tears.

"Here" Lu dipped the liquid in my mouth and I closed my eyes a soothing warmth filling my body. For a minute I saw home I saw my best friend laughing and my parents and my room but it wasn't my room they forgot about me I never existed at all. I opened my eyes to find Ed staring at me Lucy had left. I was in his arms he was holding me I realized I was still with out a shirt.

"They forgot about me Edmund"

"Who?"

"My friends, my family" I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.

"It will be ok Ricky"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" He pulled his shirt off and handed it to me. "Yours is a little bloody" He said looking at my discarded shirt on the floor.

"Thanks" I sniffed pulling his shirt over me not ignoring his chest which was sculpted beautifully.

"Don't stare" he laughed pulling me to his room I noticed it was dark out.

"Ed what are we doing?"

"Hanging out don't worry"

He sat on his bed me following and we sat and talked for a while.

"You're beautiful" He whispered and kissed me. This kiss was different this was so passionate and wanting my body went hot as he tried to push me on the bed.

"Ed" I mumbled against him pushing him away. "I know you a guy and all but stop"

"Sorry" he blushed looking down.

"Can I sleep in here though I'm scared to sleep in my room"

"You have to tell me what's going on though"

"You can't be mad"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because….I used black Magic" His face fell and his eyes became dark and scary.


	14. Home?

**(I know moving wayyyyy to fast im sorry here is a slower chapter) **

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I hung my head and got off his bed. He didn't follow.

"Black Magic Ricky!"

"Yes" I was suddenly proud I wasn't going to let him have this over me I came back for him.

"Do you know what the consequences for black magic are?"

"No and I don't think it matters" I gritted my teeth. "You don't even know why I used black magic"

"I don't think it matters" He mocked.

"Don't you even say that Ed! How dare you! I was going to die would you rather have me dead?"

"Rather than you using black Magic"

"You would rather have me DEAD then alive?" The conversation was escalading from an argument to a full blown fight.

"You don't even know what black magic can do it can make people Crazy do dumb things Ricky!"

"I haven't done anything dumb"

"You practically killed your self!"

"You would rather have me dead remember" I stepped towards him and Raouge appeared in the coroner nodding approvingly at me.

"When you use black magic people haunt you get in your head and make you not your self"

"You know what ed! I'm leaving, were over and I'm not sure why we even started don't you look for me because if you do I'll either be dead or dyeing since that's what you want to bad."

"Go ahead! I DON'T CARE what you do!"

"Ok so don't watch" I pulled his sword off his night stand and smirked at him. "Good bye Ed! I'm not sure why I loved you" His eyes found where the sword was faced he reached out to stop me but it was to late I already cheated death twice this was the last time. I jammed it into my self and that was it I was done.

"Ricky!" He grabbed me in his arms my blood soaking him again but this time I wasn't waking up. "I love you" he whispered.

"RICKY!" The pounding on the door made me jolt awake. "You're going to be late for school!"

I felt around my sheets I was home not in Narnia it was gone all of it was gone the whole place was far far far away. I needed to get back I really really really needed to get back I needed Edmund

-this is not the end DON'T worry! The story will continue on at a slower pace though -


	15. Poppy!

**Im finaly updating! Sorry for taking so long i had major writers block hopfully you like this**

As I opened my eyes I realized I was not in my bed nor was I at my house I was in an ally a dirty wet ally in the pouring rain. Wearing only a tank top, shorts and a small Narnia coin on a thin chain around my neck. I was shivering as I stood realizing I was only a few blocks away from my house. I really wanted to get back to Narnia but I wasn't sure how I would accomplish that. Half way to my house as me feet were so cold I felt like they were going to fall off I remembered something. My parents didn't remember me I had never existed. I had no family no friends no life. This realization made me cry but I didn't mind since the tears blended with the rain that was soaking my face. I was a homeless teenager.

"Eww" To girls laughed pushing past me with designer coats and umbrellas their noses in the air.

"Eww to you to brats!" I yelled at them. They growled in response and left. I ran to the nearest ally and sat against the wall try to stay out of the rain as much as possible. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up my hair was matted my face filthy and it was still raining.

"Miss what are you doing?"

"Sitting" I smiled up at the cop looking down at me. He had his hand on his gun before continuing questioning me.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Ohh uhhh yeah" I nodded my head and spotted the pawn shop behind him.

"The pawn shop I have family there" I smiled.

"Well lets go see then" He grabbed me by the arm as he did I noticed I smelt horribly as he dragged me across the street and into the pawn shop that as the door opened the little bell rang.

"Welcome to Ricks Pawn" And old man said from behind the counter. He was intently looking at the coins sprawled across the glass before he looked up at us and adjusted his glasses.

"Do you know this girl?" I pleaded with him with my eyes asking him to just say yes. His eyes traveled to the coin on my neck they narrowed and he smiled.

"Yes, Yes I do"

"Really?" The cop asked rhetorically

"He said yes you can let go I'm not gunna run" I growled. The cop glared down at me before dropping my arm and looking back to the man.

"If I see her on the streets like this" He motioned to me "again she'll be in jail"

"Understood"

"Good" As he left the bell on the door rang and I let out a sigh as the door shut.

"Thank you so so so much"

"Any thing I can do for a kind girl"

"I don't know how I can repay you"

"Have some hot coco, shower, change you close and tell me how you came across a coin of that sort"

"Ok"

"Joy!" A small girl only about 14 bounced down the stairs in a romper (jumpsuit) and stopped at the counter.

"What poppy?"

"Poppy?" I knew I recognized him! It was the old man from the ship.

"Hey Ricky"

"Its you!"

"Its me" He smiled

"But why did you ask about my coin if you knew?"

"I wanted to make sure it was you"

"Its me" I smiled. "Now about that shower"

"Follow me" Joy beckoned and I followed her up stairs and to a girls room and to a bathroom.

"I'm Joy"

"Ricky"

"The Pirate queen I know" She smiled and handed me clothes and a towel.

"Well talk after you shower you kind of smell"

"Sure" I laughed and gratefully took a shower. I changed into the sweats and boyfriend t and headed down stairs and into the Pawn shop.

"Why did you leave Narnia"

"I didn't mean to, I killed my self but I really really want to go back" I said sitting on the glass case.

"Why did you kill your self if you love him so much?"

"I don't know, I was mad I guess"

"That's not a reason"

"I know"

"Do you want to go back?"

"Yes so badly"

"I wish I could see Narnia" Joy said tossing a few coins Poppy had discarded into a bag.

"You've never been?"

"No"

"If I find a way ill take you"

"You will!"

"Yep" I smiled at her.

"I love you!" she squealed and jumped on me.

"I know a way there" Poppy smiled


	16. ED?

**I'm SORRY! I didn't for get about you guys! I had Major writers block then… school was like 'hey lets give the students 1,000 pounds of hw' so with out further ado….A new chapter!**

"Are you sure this will work Poppy?" He nodded his head pushing Joy and I out the door.

"Bye Poppy" She cried hugging him.

"By kiddo. Hey Ricky girl!"

"Hmmm?" I asked turning to him. I really wanted to leave and get back to Narnia.

"Keep her safe"

"I will" I nodded and reached my hand out to her which she grabbed and followed me down the street.

"I'm excited but nervous but happy but scared. Oh god you must think I'm crazy!" She cried. We turned down a dusty ally stopping at a door with '12469' on a silver plate nailed to it.

"I feel the same ways don't worry" I squeezed her hand. "Now remember what Poppy told us"

"Don't let go" She nodded holding my hand tighter.

"Narnia is where we want to be take us there to be free" I whispered sticking the Narnian coin in a small slot by the door handle. We were suddenly flying the wind blowing our hair in every which way before we came crashing down in a grass field. I laughed looking up at the familiar sky in pure bliss.

"Did we make it?" Joy asked sitting up next to me.

"Yeah we did"

"Wow"

"I Know" You could see the top of the castle from where we were. "Come on if we want to make it their by sun down we need to go"

"Ok" Joy jumped up with extreme energy. That energy soon wore off after 2 hours of walking. "Are we their yet?"

"Are you five?" I growled.

"NO! I'm 14!"

"It was a rhetorical question Joy"

"Oh" She sighed. We finally arrived at the castle gates. I pushed them open and ran into the castle and to the throne room. Edmund was sitting in his throne looking over a book, as he looked up to find joy skidding to a halt behind me.

"Can I help you?" he asked getting up and walking over to us.

"Very funny Ed it's me!" I smiled widely.

"Me who?"

"Ed."

"What's your name; tell me before I get the guards."

"Edmund this isn't funny any more. Will you hug me already?" I went to wrap my arms around him but he pulled away.

"Guards!"

"Ed!" I yelled confused. Guards grabbed Joy and me dragging us out of the room.

"Edmund don't you remember me? It's me Ricky! The girl you fell in love with! Ed it's me!" The last thing I saw before the heavy wood doors slammed in my face were Edmunds eyes dark and strong. He didn't remember me, at all.

**Kill me I know its short but this chapter kind of called for it! Idk if this is the end or not it really depends on my reviews….so If you want a sequel or more chapters REVIEW and tell me**

**Thanks fore reading **


	17. You Remember! THE END

Three weeks 4 days and 14 hours…that's how long I had been in Narnia, and Joy and I were reduced to servants. I walked over to every one offering them their morning juice form a crystal jar.

"Oh Edmund" The girl at his side giggled. I sucked in a deep breath and poured juice into her cup. I had given up all hope of them remembering me I just had to move on now and watch Ed fall in love with some other girl.

"Look what your doing!" the girl screeched. I looked down to her glass which I had successfully over filled the purple liquid spilling on her yellow gown.

"Opps?" I smirked shrugging my shoulders.

"You trash say your sorry!"

"Make me" I glared. She stood up facing me. She was a head shorter than me so I giggled. "Shorty" She pushed me back so I stumbled dropping the pitcher I was holding watching in horror as it fell to the floor shattering.

"Pick that up!" I glared at her slowly lowering to the floor and placing the glass shards in my hand. The girl hit me with her foot causing me to loose my balance and fall in the little pieces of glass, I winced in pain. Edmund was suddenly down at my level helping me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just helping you" I whished, wished with all my heart that he would remember me. "Here" He said sticking out his hand I opened my palm and the skull and cross bones that was etched in my arm became visible. His eyes grew wide at the sight of it and I quickly stood.

"I'm sorry" I said running out of the room and into the kitchen where I tossed the glass in a bucket and began working on the glass stuck in my arm.

"Aslan, why why did you bring me here if it was to be like this why!" I didn't realize I was crying until Ed's voice from behind me spoke.

"Don't cry" I turned to him. "I, Ricky?"

"Yes" I looked down as he started pulling glass out of my hand. Before pushing my sleeve up, and tracing the skull and cross bones.

"You were dead"

"No no I wasn't"

"Yes Yes you were" He said pushing back the collar of my shirt reveling the scar where I stabbed my self. He ran his finger over it.

"I was only gone for a week Ed"

"No you were gone for a year. Do you know how long it took me to forget you do you know how long Lucy cried? Ricky I didn't leave my room for five months, Susan threw no balls and Pete, Peter just got mean"

"I'm….. I'm sorry"

"Ricky…"He ran his hand through his hair "I almost killed my self"

"Ed" He suddenly pushed me against the wall his body flush against mine. Knocking over a table with pots and pans on it

"Ricky I love you so much I missed you so much I need you so much" His mouth was on mine locked in a furious kiss needy and passionate and loving. My hands wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair his hands around my waist. He left my mouth and kissed down my neck and to my scar he kissed it a few times before going back to my mouth this time forcing his tongue in. He pulled away placing his forehead on mine our breathing ragged.

"I love you Ed"

"I love you Ricky" The door to the kitchen suddenly banged open and every one rushed in coming to a screeching halt at the scene before them.

"EDMUND!" the girl screeched and raced over to us trying to yank me away from him.

"Don't" He said protecting me.

"Edmund what are you doing"

"It's Ricky!" They looked at us confused. "The Ricky that died that killed her self that…" He was interrupted by Peter Susan Caspian and Lucy enveloping me in a hug.

"Its you its you it's really you!"

"It's me" I smiled. Joy giggled in the door way as the girl ran away screaming. We spent the rest of the night catching up. The five monarch's apologizing for not recognizing me.

"So Aslan really made it so you forgot me?"

"Yes"

"But you remembered"

"You can't stand between true love" Aslan said from the door way.

"ASLAN!"

"All is well now I will be away for a while" We nodded as Lucy and joy skipped off together as they had become fast friends.

"I guess you have to stay in Edmunds room" Peter said. He was acting like a father.

"I guess" I said suggestively winking. Edmunds eyes grew wide. "I'm just kidding" I laughed. Following him to his room and sitting on his bed.

"God I missed you!" He said pouncing on me pushing me back on the bed. Kissing me again. I kissed back, his hands began tugging at my dress and that's when I pulled away.

"No Ed not that"

"But But But"

"No" I giggled kissing him on the cheek and settling onto his pillows. He whined but still lied next to me wrapping his arm around my waist. "Were only kids Ed"

"16!"

"You have to Marry me before any of that happens" Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he leaped from the bed and over to his night stand pulling out a box. And crawled back over to me.

"Ricky you are the most beautiful girl I know and I was going to give this to you before you….left us. I love you more than any thing in the world. Ricky will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I squealed as he slipped the glimmering ruby on my finger. He kissed me and pulled away smiling at me as I snuggled into his chest.

"Good night Mrs. Pevensie"

**It's the end! I know wow…. Sad. **

**Any way Review! And if I get enough like at leat 5 then I will right an epilogue for this…..thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewer I love you guys 3 I will be starting a new story about THE VOYAGE OF THE DAWN TREADER! Which I saw last night **** Any way be on the look out for that…lots of love**

**-Ashlee**


	18. epilouge

"God your beautiful" Edmund said kissing down my neck as we lay out in the field. "You're glowing" I giggled as he played with the ties to my dress.

"Edmund I love you"

"I love you too" He cooed.

"Mommy!" Reed ran up the hill at Edmund and I, a kite fluttering in the wind behind him, his cousin Meena at his heals. Ed sighed rolling off me and leaned back on his elbows.

"What is it sweet heart?"

"Look what Aunt Lucy made with us!" He pointed at the kite in the sky. Meena giggled jumping next to Edmund and hugging him, she looked just like Susan.

"Uncle" She kissed him on the cheek. Before jumping up and standing next to Reed.

"Go play with it in the garden" He smiled at me his fathers smile. He had Edmund's hair and mouth but my eyes and skin tone.

"Ok Mommy" He nodded "By daddy!" He waved at us running down the hill.

"He reminds me of you" Edmund said his eyes grazing over my body hungrily. "It's been two long" He winked.

"ED!" I screeched playfully hitting him on the arm.

"But..but" He gave me a puppy dog face which was so tempting.

"NO Ed"

"Why not!"

"Because I all ready have something in the oven" He looked at me confused before understanding. "Are you!"

"Yes!" I beamed.

"Ricky!" He yelled his face bright with joy placing his hand on my tummy.

"How long?"

"Four months" I smiled.

"Ricky this is amazing"

"We have to tell the others"

"No, not now let Peter have his wedding then after we can"

"I want to say now though!"

"So do I but the next few days are all about Peter and Grace"

"Fine"

"What do you feel about Lucy being courted by marco?"

"It's about time I mean ever since he came to apologize they've been inseparable"

"It seems that every thing has worked out for the best doesn't it?" I said looking up at the sky.

"What do you think it is?" He said looking at my belly,

"I have a weird feeling it's a girl" I smiled.

"A GIRL!" Edmunds face grew even brighter. "What do you want to name her?"

"I was thinking about letting you name her since I named Reed"

"What about…Karlie?"

"I love it" Ed put his ear to my stomach.

"Hey Karlie girl, you're a princess you're my princess. When you get out of there you'll love it here in Narnia. You will get to ride horses and dance at balls and fall in love some day too. Your mom and I love you so much." I smiled at him running my hands through his hair causing him to look up at me, Smiling kissing me.

"Happily ever after?"

"Happily ever after" I smiled as his kisses got more passionate.

**Ok there you go that's the end..*tear* any way I hope you liked it thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. So you know here are the ages for this chapter**

**Edmund: 2O**

**Ricky:19**

**Peter:23**

**Susan:22**

**Lucy:18**

**Joy:18**

**Reed:3**

**Meena:3**


End file.
